1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to textile structures and in particular to plush or velvet structures having at least a portion of the yarns therein formed of metallic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional velvet textile fabrics, a pile yarn is introduced into the woven warp and filling structure. The pile yarn is caused to extend away from the face of the warp and filling weave and is cut at its outer ends to define a plush or velvet pile surface. Conventionally, such velvet is formed of organic and/or synthetic materials, such as wool, cotton, plastics, etc.